Vast collections of visual objects, such as photographs and clip art, are presently available to users through online databases. Users may access the collections by navigating to a web site associated with one or more collections and submitting a search query. In response to the search query, the web site will present visual objects that are responsive to the query. In some instances, the web site determines that a visual object is responsive to a query by evaluating keywords that have been assigned to a visual object.